koeifandomcom-20200223-history
William Adams
William Adams (ウィリアム・アダムス) is an English navigator who served under the Tokugawa regime after being shipwrecked in Japan. He helped propagate trading throughout the country and became one of the few known foreign samurai. He appears as Anjin Miura in the later Nobunaga's Ambition titles, often as an unlockable officer with above average levels for tactics and gunnery. Role in Games Nioh William is the main protagonist of Nioh; growing up in a remote Irish village, he meets a guardian spirit called Saorise who was born from human prayers. Saorise saved him from death and now prevents him from dying and gifted him with the ability to see the normally invisible spirits. He was originally a pirate hired by Elizabeth I to find Amrita, powerful spiritual stones, to help fuel the war efforts to defeat Spain. William is held prisoner in the Tower of London. Escaping thanks to Saorise, he confronts the alchemist Edward Kelley. Kelley captures Saorise and flees to Japan, intending to gather the country's Amrita. William pursues him and eventually lands in Japan. He encounters Hanzō Hattori, who explains the country's political situation and proposes an alliance - Hanzō will help William to track Kelley, if William will help with the fight against the Oni. William agrees and goes to Kyushu, where he saves Nagamasa Kuroda from yokai. He is aided in this battle by Nekomata, a cat spirit. Soon, William's exploits are noticed by Ieyasu Tokugawa who then decides to meet the man. Meanwhile, tensions between Ieyasu and Mitsunari Ishida continue to rise, leading to the battle at Sekigahara. During the battle, William confronts Yoshitsugu Ōtani, Sakon Shima, and Mitsunari himself, learning that Kelley seeks to resurrect Nobunaga Oda. William follows Kelley into the reconstructed Azuchi Castle, where he fights and defeats Nobunaga's former servant, Yasuke. He then rushes to Kelley, only to see that Nobunaga has been brought back from the dead. After the heated fight, William eventually gets overpowered. However, Nobunaga rebels against Kelley and spares William, claiming not to have any regrets in life. Angered, Kelley uses Saorise's energy to summon Yamato no Orochi. William manages to slay it and kills Kelley. Before his death, the alchemist reveals that he was working for John Dee, the Queen's adviser. William travels back to the England and confronts the man. After defeating him, William receives a vision of Hanzō dying at Ōsaka Castle and decides to come back to Japan. Musou Stars Character Information Personality William is a stalwart warrior who rarely shows fear. He faces any adversity with unflinching tenacity. When not in battle, he is observant, thoughtful and soft-spoken in his foreign surroundings. Though William starts his quest in Japan fighting for his survival, his ensuing adventures fosters an unwavering heart of righteousness. He hopes to save victims within the human and spiritual realm. Gameplay Nioh Players can equip William with various weapons to defeat enemies. His proficiency with each type of weapon increases through repeated use and stat growth. He also has the ability to summon guardian spirits for aid. Musou ☆ Stars : : Does a few slashes with his sword and then kicks. : , : William slashes, spins, then smashes the ground. : , , : William slashes up right then up left. He then blows the enemy away. : , , , : William launches stabs multiple times. : , , , , : Same as C4, but slower. : , , , , , : William slashes down left, then right. : , , , , , : William does a few slashes, then stabs the enemy. He then slashes twice. :Dashing : Slashes down left. : , : William stabs his sword to the ground. : , : William swings his sword to the right. : : William powers his sword up with Saoirse. When in this mode he functions identically to Young Link's Fierce Deity transformation, creating energy beams for charge attacks that cause him to use slashes, as well as energy bursts for thrusting attacks. Press again, or wait until time runs out, for William to perform a powerful slash attack that also has Saoirse fly out of the sword and fly through the enemies. ;Hero Skill:Shiryu's Thunder: attack that lowers defense and removes enemy buffs. ;Awakened Skill: ;Combined Skill: Fighting Style Historical Information Early Life Born in the town of Gillingham at Kent, England, Adams lost his father at the age of 12 and made ends meet by apprenticing under the shipyard owner Nicholas Diggins in Limehouse. There, he spent the next 12 years mastering shipbuilding, astronomy, and navigation. He put those skills to use by joining the Royal Navy and becoming a pilot for one of Sir Francis Drake's supply ships. Although content with his current position, the Dutch trade's successful ventures made a lasting impression on Adams. He and his brother Thomas later became navigators for the Barbary Company's merchants who sought to find new trade routes to the Far East. The journey was allegedly a two-year expedition to the Arctic in hopes of finding a northeast shortcut along the coast of Siberia, though this has been contested by several historians. Adams, tasked with leading a fleet to Asia, departed Rotterdam in June 1598. The fleet consisted of his flagship, "De Hoop" (Hope), and four more vessels manned by Dutch sailors: "De Liefde" (Love), "Het Geloof" (Faith), "De Trouw" (Loyalty), and "Blijde Boodschop" (Gospel). The ships were supposed to reach West Africa for silver and pass through the Magellan Strait, but complications and other unfortunate events caused some of them to scatter. Even after Adams had switched ships to De Liefde, the long journey was putting a heavy strain on his crewmen. Some died from illness while others, including Thomas, were killed fighting hostile natives. Threatened by the presence of the Spaniards, the remaining ships fled to the Pacific and managed to reach Japan. Only De Liefde made it there intact. Life in Japan On April 19, 1600, the sickly crew of the De Liefde, which had less then 20 of the original 110 men, were shipwrecked at the coast of Bungo, Japan. Mistaken for pirates by Portuguese missionaries, Adams and his men were taken prisoner to Ōsaka Castle under Tokugawa Ieyasu's orders. The bronze cannons their ship carried were also confiscated and used in the Battle of Sekigahara. During their first three meetings, the Shogun was impressed by Adams's knowledge on naval engineering enough to treat the surviving crew as guests rather than prisoners. The Jesuits were envious of their good fortunate and tried to convert the sailors as Catholics or deport them clandestinely; these efforts failed and helped lead to their expulsion 1614. Adams eventually replaced João Rodrigues as the Shogun's official interpreter after learning the Japanese language. When Adams was commissioned by Ieyasu to build a Western-style ship on Izu Peninsula, he was reluctant to do so due to his lack of experience as a carpenter. Fortunately, the construction was a success and the vessel, weighing 80 tons, was used for surveying the coastline. A second ship, being 40 tons heavier, was later built and lent to shipwrecked sailors from Spain. For their efforts, the crewmen were given numerous privileges including the right to engage in foreign trade. A majority of them left Japan, though only Adams was forced to stay behind. In 1608, he proved instrumental in establishing relations with New Spain after contacting Rodrigo de Vivero y Velasco, the interim governor of the Philippines. Adams wanted to reunite with his wife Mary and their two daughters, but Ieyasu, who immensely valued the navigator's counsel in trade and diplomacy, forbade him from leaving. To coax him into staying, the Shogun gave Adams a large residence at Tokyo and two precious swords that effectively elevated him to the status of samurai. Now called "Miura Anjin", he was granted a fief at Hemi with a generous stipend of 250 koku, as well as the right to marry Oyuki (お雪), a daughter of the samurai Magome Kageyu. Because Oyuki was not of noble standing, some historians believe that Miura married her out of love. The couple was blessed with two children: a son named Joseph and a daughter called Susanna. Even though Miura now had a new family to take care of, he continued to support his previous wife via monetary support sent overseas. He also had a concubine who bore him an unnamed child. Later Years While Miura deeply appreciated Japan and its inhabitants, he was eager to travel once more and saw trading as a means to fulfill this desire. It also inspired him to bring his native and adoptive homes together as potential allies. The English samurai went on to help John Saris install a trading post for the British East India Company. However, there were some complications that made the operation difficult. For one, Miura's advice in setting up the factory near their target market was ignored by Saris who wanted to spy on the commercial activities of the Dutch. Also, Saris was put off by the navigator's praise of Japan's customs, further straining their ties. Fortunately for Miura, his attitude was well-received by Richard Cocks who became one of his closest friends. Miura also participated in the Red Seal Asian trade which saw him take trips throughout Okinawa, Thailand, and Indochina. These expeditions were possible thanks to the Shogun's influence. But when Hidetada succeeded his father Ieyasu, trading declined to the point where only the Dutch were allowed to trade with Japan. Eventually, Miura retired from his post and died at Hirado. He was buried right next to a memorial dedicated to Francis Xavier. His possessions and titles were inherited by Joseph who followed in his father's footsteps until foreign trading was banned in 1635. Gallery Anjin Miura (NAIT).png|Nobunaga's Ambition: Iron Triangle portrait Anjin Miura (NASSR).jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence - Ascension portrait Anjin Miura (1MNA).png|100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Anjin Miura (SC).png|Miiura Anjin in Samurai Cats William Adams (UW5).png|Daikoukai Jidai V portrait Anjin Miura (TKDK).png|Toukiden Kiwami portrait Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Nioh Characters Category:Musou Stars Characters